Now What
by Raindropshidemytears
Summary: Mitchie has just had her babies and Shane was about to be forgiven but he puts his foot in it, but he is positive he will get her back. He promised he would marry her. XSmitchieX. Sequel to CRFS. Previous Penname Princesssam411.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi it's me again. This is the sequel to Camp Rock Farm Style, It's Called as you saw, Now What, So I hope you enjoy it as much as my other story or even more then my other story, Anyway, please review and please NO flames. Thank you. I have a new word for mental, man change, try figure that one out and if you do, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, you have until tomorrow night.**

**Disclaimer: As established in my other story I do not own Camp Rock.**

Mitchie POV:

I am now 8 months pregnant and very big, sadly and am expecting twins, but I wanted to keep the gender a secret. I have not spoken to Shane in the past 7 months and I have still not forgiven them and them being Shane and Tess. I have been keeping in touch with Caitlyn and Kandi, and they told me that while on tour he was a complete mope, but all I could do was think was he deserved it. School has been terrible and I have been brandished the school slut who just wasn't careful and I can't even tell them who the father is, because for one they won't believe me and those who do believe me might go to the press, the only people I have trusted with this information is my immediate family, Sierra, Caity and Kandi and with Cait and Kandi, they have been sworn to secrecy and I trust them, Caity and Kandi are engaged and with who else, but Nate and Jason respectively. The two boys also know, but by threat off being left by their fiancés they have kept quiet, thankfully.

"Mitchie, school," My mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming."

I was halfway down the stairs when I had this sharp pain in my sides.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed and my mom came running up the stairs.

"Honey what's wrong," My mom said as she got to me.

"Pain, ow, ow, I think I'm going into labour, AAAAAAAH," I screamed, my mom called my dad and he got the car ready while I got to the car and she got my bag and called the school, well at least this happened at home and not at school.

We got to the hospital and there was Sierra, Caitlyn and Kandi, Nate and to my shock and horror Tess.

oOo

Shane POV:

These past seven months have been the worst ever and I had to spend it with an engaged and in love, Cait and Nate and the same with Kandi and Jas, and I was getting a bit sick of it. Right now Caity got a phone call and she rushed and whispered something to Kandi, Nate and Jason, They all had wide eyes and Cait and Kandi grabbed their jackets and ran out the apartment.

"What the hell is going on, where they going?" I asked really confused, because Nate and Jason had a look of pure bliss on their faces.

"Cait's sister just had her baby," Nate said not looking to sure of himself.

"I didn't know Cait had a sister and if it's your future sister-in-law and niece or nephew then shouldn't you be there," I said raising my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Nate said and left the apartment.

"Nate's getting married?" Jas said in his usual airheadedness.

"Yes Jas, and so are you remember," I said then walked off.

I went and walked past Mitchie's school hoping as always that she would run out and see me and forgive me for being so stupid, Tess has apologized to me lots of times, but I never forgave her, when I get Mitchie back then maybe I will forgive her for ruining my life. I went back to the apartment and got out a big bottle of Vodka, at least Jas is old enough to drink, and got completely pissed that night and went to a club.

oOo

Mitchie POV:

"And here's your two beautiful little girls, what are you going to name them?" The nurse asked after the most agonizing hour of my life, when I got to hospital I was already 8 cm dilated so I didn't have to wait that long.

"This is Haley Anne Torres and that is Jessica Claire Torres," I said I had always loved those names and now I could finally use them.

"Mitchie, Oh my god are you ok, how you feeling," Cait asked as she got to my room, with Nate, Kandi and Tess in tow.

"What are you doing here," I asked, glaring at Tess.

"I came to say congrats and to tell you that the day you saw me and Shane was not him, I kissed him he tried to tell me to go away and he pushed me off after you ran, I'm sorry, after you left he gave me a earful that knocked me back and I came to say I'm sorry and he really loved you and he still does," She said, and the weird thing was I believed her, the look in her eyes showed it all.

"Thanks Tess that was all I needed to hear," I gave her a hug to the shock of everyone else.

"Friends again?" She asked and I just nodded.

_RING RING!_

"Hello," Nate said as he answered his phone.

"Yip ok, thanks man," He said and put the phone down, " That was Jake he said put it one to Hot Tunes."

I switched on the TV and put it on to Hot Tunes.

"Our top story, Teen Rock Star, Shane Grey, has been caught in a lip lock with Daisy de Vine and we all wonder is Shane Grey off market or is this just a ploy to get over his break up over the summer," The presenter said. I was in shock and looked at Tess.

"Yes he really looks like he loves me, can you all please leave I need time with my daughters," They all gave me hugs and said their hello's to my daughters and then they all left, when Tess gave me a hug she whispered I'm sorry into my ear and I answered, " It's ok I forgive you, the bastard on the news has a bit more work to do to gain my forgiveness," she just gave a half hearted laugh.

When they all left I walked over to my two daughters and talked to them.

"Your dad is a complete idiot you know that," I said and just looked at them, they looked so much like Shane, they had his eyes and his hair, and they were so beautiful I just started crying, why did he have to be such an idiot.

oOo

Shane POV:

I woke up the next morning with the headache the size of Jupiter. And Nate in the doorway.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are such a twat, Mitchie was this close to forgiving you and you had to get drunk and make out with the most well known prostitute in the world."

"I made out with Paris Hilton ( sorry to all Paris Hilton Fans, but I do not like her, so no offence and if by chance Paris Hilton reads this, I'm REALLY sorry and please review.) Eww," I said wiping my tongue.

"No, you idiot, Daisy de Vine and guess who who saw it," He gave me the look he gives me when I do something wrong or when we talk about how Mitchie is miserable.

"Oh no, she didn't, I am so stupid, stupid me, stupid bottle of vodka in cupboard, stupid Tess," I said to myself and walked out my room.

"I need to make a phone call and fix this," With that I left Nate wondering where I was going.

**A/N: So that was the first chapter of Now What and if you didn't read the top A/N then I suggest you do so you could stand a chance of having the next chapter dedicated to you.**

**Please r&r.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi it's me again, I really need ideas for this story, I know how a few things go, but for others I'm stuck, so this chapter is gonna be a filler, so read and review, I hope you enjoy it.**

Mitchie POV:

I got home three days after the birth of my two beautiful daughters, the doctors thought there was something wrong with me, because I started crying every time I looked at them, because I just see Shane and I really want him back.

"Mom, where's the milk!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"It's should be in the fridge in the little pocket on the side!"

"Oh, found it, thanks."

I got two bottles ready for my daughters and went to feed them, I refuse to breastfeed. I still go to school and I do not need to make it more evident that I have daughters, so I do not need to do that to my breasts.

_Ring Ring Ring_

" I'll get it," I shouted up the stairs.

(Mitchie: Normal, Cait: _Italics)_

"Hello?"

"_Hey Mitchie!"_

"Hey Cait, what's up?"

"_Nothing really, but I need to tell you that Shane didn't mean to do that he was just depressed and he got drunk and did something supid."_

"Cait, I believe you, it's just that it hurt to see him do that and I need him to say it, but I can't forgive him like that he hurt me twice, even if it wasn't his fault, it felt like it, because he didn't pull Tess off and he purposefully kisses that Daisy girl, he has to do something big to gain my forgiveness. Ive got babies to feed. so I'll talk to you later,"

"'_K, Tell your little girls that aunty Caity says hi,"_

"'K, Bye Cait."

What the two girls didn't know was that Shane had walked in on the conversation and heard Caitlyn talk about Mitchie's daughters.

Shane POV:

"She bounced back quickly, or maybe she got drunk after she saw me and Tess and that just happened with some random gu... wait did Cait say girls, oh shit Mitchie needs me now more then ever," He said talking to himself.

He ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialed his agents number, "Hey, Jake can we move the date for the concert earlier?"

"Ok, I'll try, this Mitchie really has you whipped, huh?"

"She sure does and that's why I need this, thanks Jake, I owe you, and no you can't be in one of the shows, bye,"

"Bye Shane," He said and put the phone down.

"Now all I need is for Mitchie to watch the concert, I get Cait to do that and then I just need to tell Nate and Jas and Kandi on Guitar about is," Just then Kandi walked in.

"Hey Kandi, you have a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah, accutally I have two, what's up?"

"We have an emergency concert in a few days and I want you to do guitar with Jason and can you tell him and Nate, we need to start rehearsing."

"Okey dokey, I'll go do that," with that she ran off.

Kandi POV:

I saw Nate and Jas rehearsing in the lounge.

"Hey guys," I said then gave Jas a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, do you want to help me find a new type of bird I want to name it after you," Jas said.

"Awww, Jas that's so cute I would love to, but first I have news, Shane has a concert for you guys in a few days and he wants to rehears and I ge to do guitar with Jas."

"Yay, now I can do concerts with you too," Jas said jumping up and down, then I started as well Nate just stared at us like we where from Mars or something, don't know what's wrong with him, but he's always been a bit, unplayful. so I walked over and took his hand and started jumping up and down again and Jas joined the circle, so Nate just started jumping.

Just then Caitlyn walked in.

"Hey gu...whoa, Nate, Nate from Connect 3 is jumping up an down, "k hell just froze over and where's the snow."

"Haha, very funny," he said and went to give her a nice long passionate kiss.

When they where down she looked at him, "Nice try, but I'm not gonna forget that, that's being said at the wedding."

Nate just slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Hey, Caity," Me and Jas said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Hey," She said waving like a loon.

"They have really rubbed off on you Cait," Nate said walking away from her because he knew what was coming next, but he was to slow, her had connected with the back of his afro and he whinched.

"Like to say something," She said staring him down.

"Sorry honey," he said and gave her a kiss.

"That's better, now what's this about a concert?"

"Shane has a concert scheduled for a couple o days," Kandi said then turned to Jason, "Let's go bird hunting."

"Yay," He said and they ran off holding hands.

"Come on, Cait, we have wedding plans to do," Nate said and they walked off.

"Just remember I do not want ugly, pink bridesmaids dresses."

"Yes dear, and I wouldn't argue with that.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, and no one got the man change from mental. Break it up and sound it. Men- Til**l**, So men to man and a till has change, so man change, my sister came up with it. SO I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I had family over from England as I said before, so I was tired and today my mom woke me up at 6 a.m to go for a run, in the holidays, at 6 I was not impressed.**

**Anywho, here is chapter 3 of Now What hope you enjoy.**

**Please R&R**

Shane POV: (Night of concert):

I am so nervous. I had Caitlyn go to Mitchie's house so that she could get her to watch the concert on Hot Tunes. she wasn't happy because she wanted to watch Nate, but she knew that Mitchie needed to be with me.

"Shane ten minutes then we're up," Nate shouted into my dressing room.

"Ok," I shouted back. I walked over to the phone and called Caitlyn.

(_Caitlyn: Italics, _**Shane: Bold)**

"_Talk to me."_

"**Cait, it's Shane, we starting in 8 minutes so get her to the tv."**

"_Ok mom, I'll record it."_

"**Thanks Cait I owe you."**

I hung up and walked to the stage hoping that this will work.

Mitchie POV:

"Mitchie come on I have to tape this thing for my mom," Cait said after she got off the phone.

"K hold on I just need to get these two to bed and then I will be down," I shouted back putting Jessica and Haley into their crib and tucked them in. I walked down stairs and sat down next to Cait.

"You are just in time," she said and changed the channel and to my horror a Connect 3 concert, then I saw Kandi on stage with Jas.

"OMG, you could have just told me that Kandi was playing in the concert and I would of watched!" I screamed into her ear.

"We not watching this for Kandi even though it's cool hat she is in the concert we watching it for another that includes you," She said back to me.

"Oh ok," I said really confused and turned back to the TV to see that they had zoomed in on Shane, who was by the mic in front.

I just stared.

"Hello everyone in Dallas," Shane shouted into the mic. He was here in Dallas. At the same time I am visiting Caitlyn and not on the farm. He planned this.

"This concert was a kind of sorry concert. I had really hurt this girl, twice actually and she was the entire reason that I changed back to my old self and I went and ruined it. I really love her," Cue the 'awwws', " And I have dedicated this concert to say sorry to her, here's our first song when you look me n the eyes." with that Nate went to the piano and started to play. (**Note this is the song Shane was working on in Camp Rock Farm style.)** :

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

When he finished I was in tears, now that was the apology I needed.

"Cait look after the twins and bring them in 20 minutes, but try not wake them up," I said getting my coat.

"Ok, go get him," She said walking up to me and gave me a hug. And I walked to the car to get to the arena.

Shane POV:

After that song we did a few more and then I during 'Burning Up' the music was cut off and I heard my manager talk through the speaker.

"Shane I need to turn around," He said I was really confused so I turned around and saw nothing. All of a sudden the crowd started cheering I turned to the other side of the stage. It was an open arena and all of a sudden it started raining. I saw through the wall o rain a girl walking, but she had the same walk as my Mitchie, wait that was her. I walked up to her and stopped a few feet from her and shouted over he pouning rain.

"What you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for someone he was my boyfriend, 5'8, dark shaggy hair, he likes wearing tight jeans, seen him?" she shouted back.

"Might have, why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say I forgive him and that I'm back," She said and with that we ran into each others arms, in the rain and had the most passionate kiss of my life.

"Mitchie, I hate to break the reunion, but the babies are still young and they can get sick very easily, and they won't shut up," Cait said from under a over-hang o they babies won't get wet.

"Ok, I'm coming," I shouted back, then turned to the love of my life, "Shane I have to very special girls that I want you to meet."

Shane had a sad look on his face. (**A/N: remember he thinks they someone elses.) **We walked over to Cait and she handed me Haley and Shane Jessica, as soon as I took Haley she stopped crying, but I'm her mother that's natural, but the weird thing was as soon as Jess was in Shane's arms she stopped crying. She must know he's her father. He just looked at me with a confused look.

"Shane, I would like you to meet Jessica Claire and Haley Anne," I said pointing my two daughters.

"Jessica and Haley Torres?" He asked instead of stating.

"No," I said. He looked at me with a very cute confused face, "Grey."

With that his smile grew and he ran to me and kissed me with all he had, but still making sure not to squish the babies.

"Well we have a concert to finish, would you do the honours of singing with me?" He asked.

"I don't know I have to look after these two," I said pointing to the babies.

"I can do that, you go sing with the love of your life," Cait said taking the babies from me.

"After you Shane said doing a weird bow towards the mic and with that the concert went on.

**Hey I started this chapter on Wednesday and then we had to leave before I could finish it and we got back on Sunday, and I had a rest yesterday cause I went to bed late Wednesday through Sunday so I was damn tired. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I should bring more soon.**

**Please R&R. Thanx**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been suffering serious writers block, I'm still suffering it so this wont be that good, but I hope you will enjoy it. I am gonna have more drama, because I think it's a bit short so, that will come in the next chapter.**

**Please review and enjoy the chapter.**

Mitchie's POV:

I brought Shane to my house and we sat in the lounge talking and catching up until my mom walked in.

"Hey mom," I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello sweetheart," she saw Shane and glared, "What you doing here?"

"Hello Mrs Torres, I'm here, because me and I have made up and that all the drama was just a misunderstanding, I would never hurt her like that, and leave her alone with two girls, especially if we're my daughters."

She turned to I and smiled, "You finally told him, and you made up, excuse me for a minute," She walked out the room and to her bedroom, and screamed, which I and Shane heard. she walked back into the lounge, "Mitchie, get Kandi, Caitlyn and the rest of Connect 3 on the phone, we celebrating tonight, and I know just what I'm gonna cook, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Mom just remember I have school tomorrow and that I still have homework to catch up on and I already don't get enough sleep with these two," I said pointing to the crib.

"I'll stay over and look after them and you can start your homework now," Shane said looking at Connie for permission.

"I think that's a great idea, Shane aren't you still in school?" Connie asked.

"I'm 18 and should be in senior year this year, but when Connect 3 started I got home schooled and just skimmed through my high school, but we didn't teach me properly," Shane said with a blush.

"Well, I think you should have a proper Senior year, I'll call your manager and see what he says and if Connect 3 can have a half a year off." Connie said and got Shane's managers number and called.

"Well, I think my mom just got you to go back to school with me, and I'm also in senior year." I said, "Want to go to my room?"

"Sure, but aren't you 17?" Shane asked realty confused because she was a year young to be a senior.

"Yes I am 17, but I skipped 9th grade, I'm a bit of a geek at school, not to mention branded as a slut."

"WHAT!" Shane shouted as we reached my room.

"Well, since I got pregnant, people thought I slept around and just forgot to use protection, everyone in school thought that the father was one of we guys at school which I paid to keep quiet, but I think after tonight they might... wait. Oh God we all saw that, we are gonna kill me tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I just had Shane Grey's children, now I'm the gold-digging slut, that's all I need." I started to cry.

"Mitch, I'm going to school with you now and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, and I can still be the jerk Shane Grey when I really want to be so don't worry I will take care of you starting tonight, you are off baby duty for the entire night and tomorrow and the next night, then you can take over again," Shane said giving her a kiss. Just then Connie walked in.

"Hey, she just had kids she doesn't need more."

"MOM!" Mitchie shouted blushing a deeper shade of maroon and burying her face in Shane's chest.

"Don't worry I'm only joking, but Shane your manager said it's a great idea and has enrolled you in all of Mitchie's classes, I hope your smart, most of them are AP classes."

Shane looked at Connie with wide eyes, " A-A-AP classes, what did I get myself into." and fell back on the bed bringing Mitchie down with him.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to catch up," connie said and went down to prepare food for the celebration.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 4 I hope it wasn't to bad, if anyone has a suggestion for a bit of drama, then please review the suggestion to me. Thanks**

**Ciao**

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long I haven't had time to update, but I have written the next 3 chapters on paper so it should update quickly now. So I hope the next chapters are worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you!**

Mitchie POV:

"I refuse!"

"But Mitchie, I'm not gon-"

"Yes you are!"

"But you'll be uncomfortable!"

"Shane, we've done it before, we can do it again,"

"Mitchie, last time we did you got-"

"Shane, I said NO!"

"And I said YES!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

What the hell are you two fighting about now!" My mom shouted from the doorway.

"Shane wants to sleep on the floor, because last time we share a bed I woke up with bruises and he won't believe that I got up to go to the bathroom and tripped, so now he thinks it's his fault." I said in one breath.

"Shane, just stay in her bed, there is no space on the floor and if you want to look after the kids then you have to," Mom said pointing at the babies that Shane and I were feeding.

"Ok, fine, but if she has one bruise tomorrow I am sleeping on the floor no matter what," Shane said finally agreeing.

"Now that we've solved that problem, Mitchie, Uncle George just phone to say that you and Shane have joint custody, but because you are not married, then if something happens that you split up then Shane, you look after Haley and Mitchie you look after Jess," Connie said before leaving the room.

"Wow that was fast, well Uncle George is the best lawyer so he must really have power," I muttered to myself.

Shane was grinning from ear to ear, he came and gave me a huge without squishing the babies.

"Tomorrow night you and I are going out to celebrate."

"But what about Jess and Hals?" I asked worried.

"Nate, Jason, Cait and Kandi can handle it I mean they are getting married and kids are inevitable, so they should be able to look after these to I mean they not that old," Shane said comforting me. This made me smile, but I was also worried, I mean they weren't experienced with babies, but they were like family, so I trust them.

Shane POV:

"Waaah!" The two started crying again for the sixth time that night.

"Ok, baby girls, daddy's here," I said softly. I was so tired, but I couldn't ask Mitchie to help me, she had school in the morning and she has to look like she didn't just have twins.

I suddenly felt a hand on my arm, my immediate reflex was to save the babies, but then I recognized the small hand.

"Shane, I've got it now, you go sleep."

"But Mitchie, you have school in-"

"Two hours, Shane it's six in the morning, you've done so well, but now I need to get the twins ready."

With that Shane walked over to the bed and Mitchie came over and gave him a kiss, "Night Daddy, remember you're babysitting today, so don't spoil them to much."

"They deserve it," And with that Shane fell in a deep and needed sleep. Mitchie picked up the girls and went to get them and herself ready.

Mitchie POV:

I got Jess and Haley ready and put them in the playpen and then I went for a nice hot shower, so I could think about the day ahead. Today would be my first day away from the girls and I didn't think I could do it. After the shower I went and got the baby formula out for the kids. My mom was already busy making breakfast, while I fed them.

"Mitchie, come eat before school!" My mom shouted into the living room.

"Fine, but mom you need to look after the twins until Shane wakes up, and when you phone dad on the farm tell him I love him,"

"Ok, now hurry up or you'll be late."

I ate then left after saying goodbye to the twins and silently kissing Shane and I swear he mumbled I love you to me.

"I love you to," And with that I went to school.

oOo

School has been a nightmare. No one saw the concert, because the entire town's power went out, so now I'm the lying slut with the wild imagination. I need my babies this was a stupid idea I should have started next week with Shane.

"Mr Prince can I please go to the bathroom?" I asked my maths teacher.

"Fine, but be quick."

I ran down the hall and locked myself in one of the cubies and got my phone out to call Shane.

(**A/N: Shane: Italics, Mitchie Normal.)**

"_Hello, Shane here."_

"Shane, hey babe, can you and the twins please be here at 13:00, I really need to see you guys." I started sobbing silently.

"_Ok, it's 12:45 now so I'll see you at 13:00. I hope it's not going that badly."_

"Nope, it's worse. Thanks Shane, I've got to go, I'll see you at 13:00, love you."

"_Love you too."_

I went back to Maths looking at the clock every 5 seconds hoping that 5 minutes had gone past.

*Ring!*

"Finally!" And with that I ran out the door.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that. I am starting the next chapter in about an hour or so, so it will definitely be up tomorrow. Unless I get kicked off the computer which could happen and if it does don't blame me. I would like to say that this story is dedicated to Kandib293 for being a dedicated reviewer and reader. and ihotie. And also I dedicate this story to ohsugarbeth, because she is awesome, people read her story!**

**So, please stay tuned for next chapter of Now What!**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Shane POV:

I was playing outside with Jess and Haley on the new swing set I bought them, hey it's one thing that's not spoiling them, spoiling them would be also getting an outside playpen, new clothes and new toys, that were all being delivered on Monday, hey they my girls. Don't judge me. I suddenly felt my leg vibrate. Istopped pushing the swings andanswered.

**(A/N: Shane- Normal, Mitchie- Italics.)**

"Hello, Shane here."

"_Shane, hey babe, can you and the twins please be here at 13:00, I really need to see you guys." _It was Mitchie and I swear I heard sobbing on the other side. I could not deny her, her wish when she sounded like that.

"Ok, it's 12:45 now so I'll see you at 13:00. I hope it's not going that badly."

"_Nope, it's worse. Thanks Shane, I've got to go, I'll see you at 13:00, love you."_

"Love you too."

I went inside and got the babies and myself ready of a trip to see mommy. It was funny how 2 days ago, Mitchie and I weren't speaking and I didn't know the babies existed and now I would do anything for all three of them.

I was just round the corner from school, I was a bit early. I drove through the gates and got the kids out the car.

*Ring!*

Not even a minute later, my Mitche came running out the doors with tears in her eyes. she ran up to me and took Haley and gave me a tender kiss.

We heard gasps and then whispering

"_Is that Shane Grey?"_

"_Why is he kissing that slut?"_

"_Why's he holding babies?"_

This really pissed me off.

"She has a name, and it's Mitchie. She is my girlfriend and I love her. And I am holding OUR babies, because I am the father." I shouted at the school.

Everyone went silent. I think that should shut them up. I turned to Mitchie.

"I'm taking you home, you can come back with me on Monday." She smiled and kissed me. I swear I saw a flash, or it's the fireworks from the kiss. I think it's the latter. Mitch got in the car and I went and put the kids in the car seats then got in the drivers seat. I drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Mitchie's hand and occasionally kissing it.

We got to the house and I saw a limo in the driveway. I got Jess and Mitchie got Haley out the car and we both walked up the path rather quickly.

"MITCHIE!" Kandi shouted as soon as the door opened.

"KANDI!" She shouted in equal enthusiasim.

"OMG, sooooo cute, Jas, Nate, Cait come and look!."

"I think they already know I'm cute," I joked.

"Well, dude I hate to say it, but they out cute you," Nate said putting his hand sympathetically on my shoulder then laughing. We all said hello then went into the kitchen.

""Who's hungry?" Mitchie asked.

"Me!" Everyone said, even the kids gave a little gurgle.

"Ok... we have..." Mitchie took out two bottles of baby formula and everyone backed away.

"Mitch, we know you just had kids, but..." Caitlyn started.

"We are not eating baby formula," Kandi finished.

Mitchie looked at them, "You no, but they are," She pointed at me and Nate.

We backed away gulping, "Mitchie, we are not eating baby milk," Nate said looking at Caitlyn for help, but saw her, Kandi and Jason in hysterics.

"Nate, Shane, what are you holding, or rather who are you holding?" Mitchie said putting her hands on her hips. We both looked down then up embarrassed. In our arms were Jess and Hals.

"We knew that," we said with sheepish grins.

"Uh- huh," Mitchie said then pushed the bottles towards us, "feed them then you can get food." We agreed and surprisingly nate was a natural at this.

"Nate, I didn't know you were so good with babies?" I said, everyone looked up and Caitlyn had a weird expression.

"Well, I have to practice, I'm gonna have one of my own soon." The girls screamed and ran up to Caitlyn feeling her stomach. Jason and I looked confused.

Caitlyn just walked up to Nate and hit him over the head. He winced n impact and gave her an apologetic look.

"Nathan Jerry Jonas, we were gonna tell them together on Saturday!"

"I'm sorry, it just, slipped out,"

By now mitchie and I had left the room holding to crying babies.

"Calm down, baby girl," I said rocking Jess back and forth. Finally they fell asleep and we put them in their cribs.

"Nate's not the only one good with kids you know," Mitchie said wrapping her arms around y waist.

"Who else?" I asked in a mock confused tone.

"You, now I need to get ready for tonight, so tell the other four what's going on," Mitchie said kissing me on the lips then kicking me out her room.

"Right, I first need to go to the mall."

**A/N: So what do you think Shane is gonna do at the mall. Well there's chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. Review**

**Ciao**

**samxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes hate me if you must, but I am finally back after my however long hiatus. I have started writing (In a book) a new story that is more Nate/oc than Smitchie, but I am first going to finish it the book before I post it so it might take a while to be posted, but then I won't have to write before I can update. So here is chapter 7 and I know I don't deserve it, but please review.**

**Disclaimer: This always depresses me, but I don't own any of the characters, except the ones you don't recognize from the movie, and a few of those I don't own because I can't own people, because that is slavery and I don't like slavery... Ok I think I'm done**

Mitchie's POV:

It had taken me four hours to get ready; well I had to get the twins to sleep again. I had a spaghetti strap dress that ended just above the knee. It was black with a red ribbon under the bust and on the bottom hem and a red pattern running up the side. I hade smoky eye shadow and lip gloss and had my hair in curls cascading down my back.

At 6:30 I made my way down stairs. Kandi and Jason were making out on the couch and Caitlyn and Nate were talking and cuddling with his hands protectively over her stomach. They must have heard me coming, because when I got to the bottom of the stairs they turned their heads to look at me.

"Wow," they said and jaws hung open.

"It isn't to much is it?" I asked nervously.

"Mitchie, he said cocktail dress right?" Kandi cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"So, it's perfect, he's gonna love it."

"Who gonna love wha- Wow," Shane said walking into the room.

"Hey," I said looking down blushing.

"Mitchie you look beautiful," He told me giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." He was in the usual formal attire; just he looked good in it. I turned to the other four.

"There's formula in the fridge, just warm it up, they are asleep now, but should wake up soon and-"

"-Diapers in the changing table, Mitch I got it, me and Kandi have been reading books," Caitlyn said.

"Ok, ok we're gone," Shane and I left the house and headed to the car.

"So where're we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"I left it, but II was still curious, because at that moment we started driving out of town.

"Close your eyes," Shane ordered. I was now very curious, but did as he said. He stopped the car and opened my door and lead me down a path.

"Ok, you can open."

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were on the beach and there was a table set for two with candles and flowers, so romantic.

"Shane, it's beautiful." I had tears in my eyes.

"Well, I want tonight to be special."

"It is, thank you."

He lead me down to the table and pulled my chair out for me.

"M'lady," He said in a cheesy British accent.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said in the same accent. We both just laughed.

We talked and laughed all through the meal and before dessert Shane looked a little nervous.

"Want to go for a walk before dessert?" He asked.

"That would be lovely."

We walked along the beach hand in hand, until I saw rose petals on the sand. We followed them. I suddenly saw a picnic blanket with candles and roses. On the blanket were strawberries and cream, and champagne and on the top of the bottle was something shiny. I walked up to the bottle and saw a ring. My heart stopped. I was about to pick it up, but Shane got it before me and got down on one knee.

"Mitch, I know we have only been back together for two days and you are still in school, but I feel like we have been together ever since Camp on the farm. I love you and always have. And because of that love we now have two beautiful daughters and I don't want to leave you or them alone ever again. What I am saying is, Michelle Demitra Torres, will you marry me?"

My world just stopped and I couldn't breath, all I could do was nod," Yes, yes of course I will."

Shane slipped the ring on my finger and twirled me around. We spent the rest of the night feeding each other strawberries, cuddling, talking and making out. Then left to go home and tell everyone what happened.

**A/N: Ok I also know it is short, but I didn't want to over load the chapter and I thought it was fine if that I finished it there.**

**So please review.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yes It is I and I have come to spam with updates I hope, because I feel really bad fro just leaving you guys like this, and today it is raining so it is perfect for updates don't you think? Well on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not going to do this every chapter. I do not own Camp Rock or the characters get over it. I just wish I owned Nick Jonas though.**

"Nate, get the formula!" Caitlyn yelled while Kandi and herself tried to calm the kids down.

"Coming!" Her ran up the stairs taking three at a time, curly hair bouncing up and down.

"Here you go," He said almost out of breath.

"Jeez, you can sing and dance on the stage at the same time, but you can't run up the stairs without almost fainting." Kandi stated while feeding a crying Jess.

"Well, I enjoy singing and dancing, running... not so much," He said trying to catch his breath.

"We're home!" Mitchie shouted up the stairs, everyone noticed there was giddiness in her voice. They went downstairs to see how the date went. Mitchie put her arms out to take Jess from Kandi, when Caitlyn saw something on her ring finger. She gave Shane Haley and walked up to Mitchie who was soothing a now calm Jess.

"What's that?" She didn't wait for Mitchie to answer before shouting, "You're engaged, finally!"

That woke the twins up. Nate, Shane and Jason took the twins upsairs to bed while Mitchie, Caitlyn and Kandi started talking about the wedding.

oOo

Shane POV:

Jas, Nate and I had sung the twins to sleep, and then left to go to the girls. We got down the hall and my phone started ringing.

"Talk to me," I answered.

"_Shane, Hey, it's Steve."_

"Oh, hey Steve, hold on I'm going to put you on speaker."

"_Ok, well, I know you and your girlfriend just got back together, but you 3 need to do a tour. It's not far, just around a few states. It will only take two months."_

"But..."

"_Guys I know it's a lot to ask, but it's only two months and your last concert is only two hours away so she can go see that one."_

I looked at Nate and Jason and they unwillingly nodded.

"Fine."

"_Thanks guys, the bus will ne there in 4 days, bye."_

I put my phone away

"We better go tell them." Nate said solemnly.

"And hopefully they won't kick us out of the house," Jason added worriedly.

We got to the bottom of the stairs. The girls had grim looks on their faces and a few tears flowing. we all ran to our significant other and pulled them into a tight hug. And that's when the tears really fell.

oOo

We all spent the next four days glued to one another and I spent as much time as I could with my girls, I just couldn't say goodbye, so when the bus got here I was a mess, my eyes were puffed up and bloodshot and I was still crying and so was Mitchie. I kissed Jess and Haley on the head and gave Mitchie a passionate kiss.

"I'll see you in one month, 29 days, 5 hours , 20 minutes and," I looked at my watch, " 57 seconds, but I promise I won't count." She let out a little chuckle which caused me to smile. That always happened when I heard her laugh.

"I can't wait, and the we go to school," She said and started crying again.

Jason and Nate, also said tear-filled goodbyes to their fiancée's/wives, both with hands on their stomachs. We got on the bus and drove, this would be the longest two months of my life.

oOo

Mitchie POV:

It had been two weeks since the boys had left, Caitlyn and Kandi had gone with them after the first week, but because I had the twins I decided not to. There was still a month and a half before I could see him, so to take my mind off him I turned on hot tunez, big mistake.

"And now in other news, Connect 3 lead singer Shane Grey might not be faithful, we got sent this anonymous photo a few hours ago of him kissing a tall redhead. what happened to his sweetheart Mitc-"

I switched the tv off and walked up to my room and cried.

After 10 minutes of crying I picked up the girls and phoned Caitlyn.

"_Cait here," _She said the started giggling.

Caitlyn stop fooling around with Nate and listen." She must of heard the tears in my voice and I swear I heard a thump from Nate falling off something.

"_Mitch, what's wrong?'_

"Go onto Hot Tunez website and you'll see, but where are you?"

_In Stelville, why?"_

"Just want to know, see ya."

I put the phone down and went to the internet to book a ticket for the next flight to Stelville. I Haley's stuff, I would miss her so much, but he broke my heart more than once and I won't let him do it again.

I left a note for my parents saying what happened and where we're going. Our flight left in three hours, so I could go through the m most terrible moment of my life.

The Flight went without much hassle from the twins. I spent as much time as I could with Haley before I left her with her father. I decided that Jess and Haley wouldn't know they had a sister and Jess wouldn't now Shane was her father and Shane would keep Haley out of the limelight and not tell her who I am. When I got our luggage I texted Caitlyn.

_Cait, where are you staying?_

_-M_

Not two seconds later I got a reply.

_At a B&B on Main called 'Olifant'_

_-C_

Elephant, I thought to myself.

_Ok, ttyl_

_-M_

_xxx_

I put my phone away and ignored the vibrations coming from my bag. I called a cab and headed towards the B&B. The cab driver helped me take the babies stuff inside, I wasn't planning on staying for more than two hours. I asked the clerk Connect 3 was staying. He must of recognized me, because he just let me up.

*Knock Knock*

The door swung open and Caitlyn was standing there.

"What you doing here?' she stuttered out.

"I told you to look on Hot Tunez website, but can you hold Jess and Haley I need to talk to their father."

**A/N ok and I stop it there, the next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R, it makes me happy**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Told you it would be quick.**

Mitchie POV:

"Ok but don't make to much noise," Caitlyn said with a wink.

"I'll try not to, where is he?" I said evilly.

"Use the interleading door and surprise him."

"Ok, thanks Cait, you may want to block your ears though."

I walked up to the door and opened it and walked in.

"SHANE ADAM GREY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU BASTARD!"

Now Caitlyn, Kandi, Nate and Jason, who had all just walked in had not been expecting that and neither had Shane.

"Mitchie, Babe, what's wrong, ad what you doing here?" Shane asked very confused.

"Oh, don't you 'babe' me, who's the redhead whore you were with the other night?!"

"What Redhead whore, Mitchie I would never cheat on you, I love you," He tried to reason, but I was having none of it.

"Very funny, then what is the picture on Hot Tunez of you kissing a redhead at a party!"

"Mitchie I wo-"

"Save it Shane, Haley's stuff is down stairs, she will not be known by the world, she will not know she has a twin and that I am her mother and I will do the same with Jess, don't contact me and I will repeat this. She. Will. Not. Be. In. The. News. Got it."

Shane just stood there, I turned around, but before I got to the door I took my ring off and throw it at his head and got a satisfying 'ow' from the target. I got Jess from Caitlyn and left without saying a word, I got into a cab and started crying. I had just left two of the three most important people in my life, Jess was no longer, Jessica Claire Grey, but Jessica Claire Torres, I should probably fix that on the birth certificate, but for now I would just cuddle with my daughter.

13 years later:

Mitchie POV:

"Mom!" Jess shouted through the door when she got home.

"In here darling!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Mom, guess what, Camp Rocks opening again!" She shouted and ran into the kitchen. I paled at the mention of Camp Rock, that what started this whole ordeal.

"Jess, maybe that's not the best." I said.

"Mom, please, granny sent me the pamphlet and even sent some money to pay for the fee's, you just need to send the rest of the application and half the fee's," I seemed to have been out numbered by my own mother and daughter.

"Fine, fine, give me the form, and do you want a cookie?" I asked passing her the cookies I had just baked.

"Yes please and Mom, I need my straightener, I know you took it, why couldn't I have your straight hair?"

"You have your fathers hair and he did the exact same thing every morning, but anyway your sraightener is in the drawer in my room, go and back it seems you leave on Saturday." I chased her up stairs, "And do your homework!"

"Yes mom!" She shouted back before closing her door.

"God, she is so much like her father," I muttered to myself and turned the tv on.

oOo

Shane POV:

"Dad, dad, wake up you have a concert in 2 hours and you still need to do your hair," Haley said jumping on my bed.

"5 more minutes mom," I muttered trying to wave the noise away.

"Fine, I will use extreme measures. DAD YOUR STRAIGHTENER BROKE!" Haley shouted I immediately shot up.

"No! I need my straightener!"

"There, I got you up, now get ready, or we are going to be late, Uncle Nate and Uncle Jason are already dressed."

"Ok, ok, I'm getting ready," I said jumping out of bed.

"Oh and dad, can I go to Camp Rock, Please?" Haley asked putting on the pout her mother always used to get her way.

"Fine, sure, when does it start?" I asked trying to tame my curly hair.

"Saturday, thank you daddy! I need to go tell Max and Zoe!" She hugged me then ran off.

"Just like her mother." I mumbled and carried on straightening my hair.

**A/N: And there is that, I'm gonna take a break now, my hands are getting sore, and I'm hungry. Please R&R. Pixie Plix.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hellooooo. Me again. Well of course me again, it's my story which I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Ok if you haven't got it by now you are just sad.**

Jess POV:

"Mom, come on lets go!" I shouted from the front door.

"Ok, I'm coming, gosh it's only a two hour drive," She said and grabbed her car keys from the hall table.

We jumped into the car and started to drive. We spent the whole car ride singing to songs on the radio. I was lucky to have inherited mom's amazing voice, because it is not that bad if I do say so myself.

"Ok, we're here!" Mom shouted as we stopped the car.

"Ok, let's go get your cabin number," Mom said as we got out the car. We walked into registration and my mom squealed and hugged and oldish man n the middle of the room.

"Mitchie, my favourite goddaughter, how have you been?" The man asked in a british accent.

"Oh my god, Brown, I've missed you sooo, much, I've been good and you, we haven't talked in like 15 years, how are you?" Mom asked the guy who I presumed was Brown.

"I'm great, and who is this lovely young lady behind you?" Brown asked, my mom suddenly remembered me. Jee thanks.

"Oh right, don't judge, but this is Jess my daughter and Jess this is my godfather Brown Ceserio." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you," He side kissing the back of my hand.

"Like wise," I said.

"So who's the father?" Brown asked, my ears perked up, I didn't even know. Mom looked down.

"Long story that I don't want to tell, well anyway I best be off."

"Wait, Mitch, I have a question, well more a favour?"

"Shot,"

"Our vocal instructor just had a baby and I was wondering…"

"Sure, I would love to," Mom said my jaw dropped, "I would love to."

"Thank you so much Mitch, let me show you to your cabin."

I was a bit shocked by that, well at least now I won't get home sick. I quickly ran after mom and Brown carrying my my bags.

Haley's POV:

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted.

"I didn't know how to I hope you're not mad?"

"Mad, how could I be mad? I get to spend more time with you!"

"Good, I was so scared you weren't going to like the fact that I accepted to be the celebrity guest at the camp," Dad said with a sigh of relief. I just walked over and gave him a hug.

"Dad, it will be great, but I'm going to have to act like a fangirl though," I said in a sad voice.

"No, while we are here we are father and daughter got that," He said and I hugged him harder.

"Thanks dad, I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you too."

"Shane, dude we're here," Uncle Nate said from the front of the bus.

"Let's go kiddo," He grabbed my hand and pulled me out, I think he was more excited to go then I am, "Ok help you uncles and cousins to get the luggage, while I get the key."

"Why can't you guys come with?" I asked my cousins, Max and Zoe.

"Because we are both famous, we weren't held out the limelight like you were, so it won't be much fun," Zoe explained.

"Well I'm going to miss you guys, and you too Aunt Cait and Aunt K," I said hugging all of them.

"Hey and what about us?" Uncle J asked.

"Of course I will miss you Uncle J and Uncle Nate, no one gives hugs like you do," I went over and hugged my Uncles, " I'll see you all in 2 weeks."

"Bye," They all got back in the bus and drove off. I waited for my dad to come back with our cabin numbers.

"Here we go, we're both in cabin 9. I seem to be the head of the cabin, and the others are Maggie, Tyler, Alice, Tom and you."

"Awesome, well I guess they are only going to get here alter, wanna go down to the lake?" I asked.

"Sorry Hun, I can't I need to see Dee about tomorrows lessons, but you can go, just don't go in to deep." He then left to go find Dee.

I went to unpack my and get my bikini it took me a while, but I finally finished. I changed and left the cabin.

I heard someone singing and followed the voice, it was a beautiful voice, about as good as mine, maybe even better. I walked through the bushes and screamed as I saw who was there.

"Oh my god, you're me," We said together.

**A/N: Ok so that was that chapter. I was wondering ****do you want me to post my other story. I have it written out, so it won't take as long to be posted as this one. And also I am starting a chaptered one shot. It will be about as short as a one shot, but for it to make sense I have to chapter it. So tell me what you think.**

**Sam**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story. The one after this might take a while, because I haven't written it yet.**

**Disclaimer: Look back a couple of chapters and you'll find out.**

Jess POV:

"Here we are!" I told mom when we reached our cabin, cabin 20, "It's you, me, Mark, Ariel, Susan and Troy."

"Yes, now go unpack, before the other four get here, then we can go to the lake," Mom said. I grabbed my suitcase and ran. I rushed the unpacking and will probably wear wrinkled clothes tomorrow, but I finished and grabbed my bikini. I went to the bathroom and quickly got dressed and ran out again.

"Mom, I'm ready!" I shouted and walked to the councilor's room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses," She walked out in a new bikini, she was still young and she could definitely pull it off.

"Wow mom, you look stunning," I awed.

"Thanks, now let's go, we have an hour then I have a meeting with Brown, he needs to tell me the rules and what I am teaching you guys." She grabbed our towels and we walked to the lake.

We spent 55 minutes just fooling around, having a great mother-daughter bonding session.

"I've got to go, you can stay if you want, but not in the water, well not until your shoulder deep, you have to be able to stand," Mom instructed.

"Yes mom," I said and went to sit on the jetty.

She left me and walked off, I grabbed my I-pod which I had brought down in my towel and started to sing along with the song by Connect 3, I'm a fan, but I'm not in love with them like some girls my age. I respect them and really like there music. I heard rustling from the bushes behind me, someone jumped out from behind them. I saw her face and screamed. She did the same.

"Oh, my god, you're me," We said at the same time.

"This is so weird," I said.

"Dude, this is really, really weird," My clone answered.

"I'm Jess, Jess Torres," I said sticking my hand out.

"Haley, Haley Grey," She answered and shook my hand.

"Grey, you have the same surname as Connect 3," I said shocked.

"Well I'm not surprised, Shane's my father," She said non-chalantly.

"Wh-wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, my mom apparently didn't want me in the spotlight, and I'm glad, after seeing the publicity my cousins get."

"You mean Max and Zoe?"

"Yeah."

A silence passed over us.

"Gosh, it's so weird looking at someone who looks exactly like me," I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, so when's your birthday?" Haley asked.

"24 July, yours?" I answered.

"Same, that's weird, how old are you?" We were both getting very creeped out and saying weird a lot.

"13, you?"

"Same, imagine if we were twins, what's your family like?" She asked.

"Well, my Dad and Mom never got married, she was 17 when she had me and my Dad was 18, he ended up cheating on her while they were engaged. I wasn't even one yet," I said pouring my heart out to this familiar stranger.

"Shame, well that's basically what happened to my parents except the cheating was a misunderstanding, I also wasn't even one."

"Well, my mom's here as a voice teacher," I said.

"So, is my dad, but he's teaching hip hop, Oh the bus is here, let's go meet people," She grabbed my hand and ran.

oOo

It was now 10 and lights out, I hadn't seen my mom since she left the lake, but I heard her come in 10 minutes ago.

"Jess?" She knocked on the room door, all my roommates; we're in the lounge talking even though it was lights out.

"Yes mom."

"I just came to say good night, so good night and I love you."

"Love you too mom, night," She came and kissed the top of my head.

She left and I immediately fell asleep and dreamed about my mysterious twin.

oOo

"Wake up!" Mom shouted at 8 the next morning.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted back literally falling out of bed.

"Go and brush your teeth, then get dressed and get breakfast, I already ate, so I'm going to get ready for my first lesson."

"Bye mom, see you later, I have hip- hop, my new friend Haley has you first and I have her dad she looks like..."

"I'll be glad to meet her, but go, I'll see you later, love you!"

"Love you to mom!" I shouted after her retreating figure.

Haley POV:

"Dad, dad! Wake up, we have class in half and hour!" I shouted jumping on his bed. He rolled over and fell out.

"I'm awake, let me get ready, what do you have first?" He asked getting his toothbrush and cleaning his teeth.

"I have singing with Jess's mom and Jess has dancing with you, but I need to go hurry!"

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet her," He said and I then ran out the room to go to singing.

"Love you dad!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Love you to!" He shouted back, but to me it was a faint whisper.

**A/N: So, how did you like it, good, bad, great, terrible, want to skin me alive, am I giving to many options?**

**Anyway, if you have any suggestions on how you would like the story to go just put it in the review or PM me, whichever you want, but I want feedback, because it makes me feel special and if I feel special I update. So please review. I want 10 before I update again.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, hey, guess who, here is the next chapter of Now What, I just have one request, please go look at my first chapter of Surprise, there is not much to it, so tell me if I must add more before you can say yay or nay. Thanks, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Ok if you want me to go all depressed, I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters from it, all that is mine is the OC's and plot, well, semi plot.**

**Ok one last thing the song I'm putting in here, just pretend Shane heard Mitchie sing it, he knew it was her and everything, but I just realized I didn't put it in the previous story.**

Mitchei POV:

I was getting the songs ready that the kids where going to sing today when I heard people walk into the classroom. I turned around when I heard the door close. I immediately saw Jess sitting in the back, sly fox.

"Ok, so I'm Mitchie, I hate the Mrs thing it makes me feel old. Anyway, we are going to introduce ourselves, I'm going to point to someone and they are going to say their name and sing their favourite song, so I know what I'm working with," I announced, I pointed at Jess, and she stood up, I knew she had an amazing voice, but I just wanted her to know that I knew she was here.

"Haley Grey," Jess said… wait Haley? Grey? I just nodded and she began to sing. Wait if this is the Haley Jess was talking about, then… Oh No Shane.

Now I found who I am

There's no way I'm giving in

Now I found out who I wanna be

This is me.

Hey that's my song, I sang it to Shane at Camp Rock, 13 and a half years ago.

I just nodded, Haley had an amazing voice like Jess. I just went through the lesson looking at my daughter who I have and haven't seen for 13 years, when the gong went, I quickly got Haley and headed to the dance studio, were my daughter was having a lesson with her father.

Shane POV:

I ran into class about 15 minutes late, I saw Haley in the back of the class, maybe she got her time table mixed up.

"Ok I'm going to play a bit of music and you are going to say you name and do a bit of freestyle, just so I can get to know you and so I know what type of talent you have," I said and pointed at Haley, not meaning to brag, but Haley can dance, like there is no tomorrow. She stood up and I started the music.

"Jess Torres," She said and started dancing. She did the best sequence I had seen in ages, Hal had really stepped up her game… wait Jess Torres?

"Thank you I said and pointed to someone else. I had gone through everyone and was just waiting for the gong and finally it went. I got Jess to wait as one of the kids wanted an autograph and I didn't have the heart to say no. She waited for me, When I finished the autograph I grabbed her hand and headed towards the voice studio, but before I could get there I saw my ex fiancée on her way to us, with who I presumed was my daughter, wait, our daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie hissed.

"I got a job here, what about you?"

"Brown's my godfather, he needed help, I helped him, I'm kind and care about the people I love unlike you," Mitchie said.

"Hey, I'm not the jerk I used to be 13 and a half years ago, I change, someone helped me with that unless you can't remember." I was glaring at her. If looks could kill.

"I remember, I also remember you cheated on me after you proposed!" Mitchie yelled. We heard a lot of gasp, mostly from our daughters, and a few people who had gathered.

"Wait, wait, so your telling me that he's my father," Jess said. Haley turned to me.

"And she's my mother."

Then realization hit them, "I HAVE A TWIN!"

I shielded my ears from the scream.

"Well they definitely have your decibels," I told Mitchie spitefully.

"Well, at least they don't have your big head and, and… cheatingness!" She shouted.

"Cheatingness isn't even a word, and I would never cheat on you, I loved you!" I shouted back just as loud. I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"That's it isn't it, loved, past tense." She then turned on her heels and ran. Jess ran after her mother, while Haley stood there staring at me in shock.

"Wait, so you're telling me my mother is at this camp and you broke up with her because of a misunderstanding?" I just nodded.

"Then what the hell are you standing her for, go after her!" She shouted at me.

"Um, Hal's if you haven't noticed, she hates my guts," I said sadly.

"Dad, you told me to reach for my drams, since before I can remember, now I'm going to give you advice, go after your heart," Haley said then went after her mother, to officially go meet her. I saw Jess run back towards me. I bent down and she ran into my arms, I picked her up and twirled her around.

"Well, this is something to tell my friends back home," She chuckled.

"That your fathers an idiot?" I asked sadly.

"No, that I know who my dad is and that he is famous, by the way, would you be able to introduce me to Mitchel Musso?" Jess asked with the puppy face that her mother used so often to get her way. I just chuckled and nodded.

"So you and mom actually broke up over a misunderstanding," Jess said after I told her my side of the story. I just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

I sighed, "I did a week after she dropped Haley off, I was a complete mess. I managed to get hold of her thanks to your Grandparents, but I hurt her twice before, because of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, so she didn't believe me."

"Dad, you have to try," Jess told me.

"I don't know what to do."

"I think me and another me can come up with something," She said grinnig evilly.

**Ok, so that's that chapter, remember to please go look at surprise, and tell me if I must add more before you can decide or if you don't like it or if you do. Oh and I just realized something. In CRFS I called Nate, Nate Jonas, but now I called him Nate Grey, It's staying Nate Grey so Connect 3 are brothers. Thanks and don't forget to review.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xoxo**


	13. Vey important You will read!

Yes, this is an authors, and yes you probably hate me right now, but I have not been inspired to update at all, so from now on the updates will be few and far between, well fewer and further between. But I would just like to make a special note to Apstar, I know I promised I would dedicate the next chapter to you, but I felt bad for not updating so I am doing it now and will do it again in the next chapter. Everyone Apstar is an amazing person, called me an amazing writer. It made me go AWWWW. Anyway I am sorry. I will probably update Surprise soon, I am very into that story so I wll. But thanks for understanding, but if I get some desperate cries for updates the I will.

Thanks for understanding

Sam

xoxo


	14. Chapter 13

**Again Apstar this is for you, and Secret Princess, cause your review was the one I needed to update. Just to warn you it will be short. But it's an update isn't it. Anyway. Here is chapter 13 enjoy.**

**2 hours later**

**M POV:**

I had a little Hello chat with my daughter who I hadn't seen in 13 years. That took about two hours, but we weren't even near done catching up. Jess was at her dad having the same chat. Even thought I was angry at him he was still her father I couldn't forbid her to see him, and she would probably sneak out at night to go visit him. They are so alike. I don't think I will be able to stay around him though seeing his face hurt a lot.

I headed towards Brown's office. I told my class to walk around and look for inspiration for a song, so I was clear. I walked up the stairs to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," He called in his thick British accent.

"Hey Brown."

"Mitchie, don't you have classes?" Brown asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I told them to go out and look for inspiration. I always think songs sound better when they your own, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," I said fidgeting again.

"Is this about Shane?"

I was shocked, "How did you know?"

"News spreads fast, especially if it has a famous pop star involved," Brown said winking.

I smiled, of course he knew.

"Well Brown, I'm sorry, but I can't stay, seeing Shane hurts me so much, I don't think I can stand seeing him everyday."

"Mitchie, what about your girls, they have never seen both parents at the same time, heck they have never seen both parents, stay please, for your girls," Brown said. God, he was good with the guilt trip.

"Ok, fine, but I refuse to be anywhere near Shane," I said crossing my ares like a immature 3 year old.

"Ok well, just to give you a heads up we are having a cabin merger, half the cabins are being redone, so I will try and make sure that you and Shane are not in the same cabin, because the councilors are sharing a room Co-ed or not." My heart raised, I will be no were near Shane. Happiness restored.

"Thanks Brown, bye." I left to go check on my class.

oOo

Brown POV:

I saw Mitchie leave. This was going to be murder.

"Brown!" I heard two pairs of feet running to my office.

"What's wrong?" I asked as the twins came into the office.

"Jess, Haley, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"We heard you talking about a cabin merge thing," Jess… or Haley said. I crossed my arms.

"Eavesdropping now?"

"No-" The one started but was interrupted by the other.

"But we have-"

"A huge favour."

"Ok, what?" I said raising my eyebrow. I was good at that.

"Put out mom and dads cabins together please," They asked at the same time.

"I just promised your mom I wouldn't."

"You didn't say you would promise, you just said you would try, and you can tell them you drew out of a hat and that's how it happened, please," Haley asked.

"Girls, I do not want to be responsible for two councilors murders, one of them being famous."

"Brown, we know our parents still love each other, Dad told us and I saw it in Mom's eyes every time dad was on TV. I thought she had a huge crush on him," Jess said with a pleading look. I am such a softy.

"Fine, but if they find out, I blame you."

They squealed and ran over and gave me a huge hug, "Ok now back to class I don't want to have to be uncool."

They ran out saying thank you. I can just see the headlines.

_Pop star and Ex kill camp manager._

**Ok as I said it's short, but it's something. Please review or I might give up on it.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Don't shoot! Don't shoot! It's only been, just under 3 months… Ok shoot me I deserve it, but here's the next chapter. And I was wondering if people would please read my story Surprise. It's my favourite and no one has reviewed it. So please.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Mitchie POV:

At the end of the day an assembly was called, probably to announce the cabin merger. Brown walked out on the stage, Dee right behind him.

"Ok everyone pipe down!" Brown shouted, but no one heard him. Dee put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. Really loudly. Everyone stopped and Brown put his hands to his ears.

"Uh, thanks Dee." She did a little curtsy, "Ok everyone, there will be a little revamping happening at the camp, cabins 11-20 are going to be merged with 1-10 and we drew names out of a hat to see who is going to merge with who." He pulled out a list of names and started reading off the names.

"Meg and Steve, you guys are together in Steve's cabin."

"Arthur and Anna, your in Arthur's cabin."

"Mitchie and Shane, your in Mitchie cabin." All hell just broke lose.

"WHAT?!" Shane and I shouted at the same time. Shane sounded more confused then angry. I walked up to Brown.

"You told me-" But Brown interrupted.

"That I would try, but it seems fate has other ideas," Brown told me. I huffed in a very immature fashion and walked away, Shane and both our cabins followed. When we got there I saw someone had all ready moved there stuff over. I stomped off into the cabin, but Shane grabbed my hand. I spun around and glared at him.

"Do you know how much it hurt the day you left?" Shane asked me. I was not in the mood to hear this.

"Aww, did I crush your poor itty ego?" I said in a baby voice then went to my room and slammed the door.

"Ok my cabin unpack, then all of you get ready, dinner is in 10 minutes," I heard Shane instruct the cabin. I really needed a shower so I got undressed and went into the bathroom and got in. I washed my hair and just relaxed. 15 minutes later I got out when I knew everyone had gone to dinner. I put my underwear on then took off my towel.

"So you going to talk to me now?" Someone asked from behind me. I spun around and glared.

"Why should I?" I tested.

"Well that's the least you could do after you broke my heart ad ignored me," He said standing up and started to walk towards me. He stopped a few paces from me, then I walked towards him, not remembering I was still in my underwear.

"Don't make this all about you, you cheated on me." I said walking right up to him and poked my fiunger in his chest. I was a bit shorter then him, but I didn't let him intimidate me. He then grabbed my face and brought it up to his and crashed his lips to mine. I got lost in the kiss for about 5 seconds, then I remembered I hated him,

**SMACK!**

I slapped him through the face, hard and stomped over to my cupboard and grabbed some clothes then went to the bathroom.

"The nerve of that guy, just kissing me out of no where," I whispered to myself trying to deny that I liked it. I stayed in the bathroom 'til I heard Shane leave the bedroom. I walked out grabbed my jacket and went to the lake with my song book.

_What happened to baby you're a dream come true_

_That life was hell without you in my life_

_You're my reason to live and breath_

_Now your gone, I'm so confused_

"Well that's the chorus, now I actually need a verse," Is said to myself.

"That sounded good mom," Jess said walking over.

"Thanks Jess, but you've heard that chorus for the last 6 months and it hasn't changed," I told her.

"Well, it has to me, mom, I'm Haley." I face palmed.

"Sorry, I need to get used to have both of you here."

"It's ok mom." She came and sat next to me," Is it about dad?" I was pretty shocked by the question, but I couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah," Is said sheepishly, then my head snapped up, "But you can't tell him." She giggled and nodded.

"Your secret safe with me." I put my arm around her shoulder.

"It's nice having both my girls here, now lets go, I'm hungry."

"But mom, dinner was 20 minutes ago."

"I know, but I missed it, so lets go see if we can find your sister and get some ice-cream."

"Did someone say ice-cream?" Jess asked walking up to us.

"She only appears when I mention food," I said mainly to myself.

"What, I like food now lets go." They both grabbed a hand and pulled me up and dragged me to the kitchen.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I will try and update soon, but I am in the middle of exams so yeah. Review please and remember to please read my story Surprise.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok I know I said when I got a lot of reviews I would put this up, and that time came on Tuesday already, but I had a hectic week and then it was my sisters birthday, and now is actually the first time I can update, but thank you all for reviewing. And here is the next chapter of now what.**

MPOV:

Hey Mrs Rodgers," The girls greeted.

"Hey girls, Hi Mitchie."

"Hello Lindy, I kinda missed dinner, I had a lot on my mind, you wouldn't happen to have 3 bowls of ice cream would you?" I asked. She pretended to ponder.

"Hmmm, I just might." She went to the freezer and got a tub of ice cream out and scooped it up into 3 bowls.

"Here you go, bon appétit." We thanked her and went to the dinning hall and sat at a table.

"So Haley how are your grades?" I asked

"Well, I get a private teacher, so I don't know compared to how good Jess's school marks are, but dad says I'm very bright."

"You and Jess must get it from me."

"Mom?" Jess said.

"Yeah."

"Where did you and dad meet?"

"On your grandparents, my mom and dads, farm about 14 years ago."

"But dad was famous then, why would he be on a farm?" Haley asked.

"Back then your dad started being a jerk and his manager didn't like it, so he was going to be sent to camp, but Brown couldn't have it here, so grandma said they they can have it on the farm, so we met and fell in love."

"Aww, and you stopped him from being a jerk." Haley stated.

"How did you know that?"

"Dad told me. You showed him that he can love someone other than himself."

"And now your fighting over a complete misunderstanding." Jess said a little harshly.

"Girls, in the year and a bit that I knew your father we had 3 misunderstandings, the 3rd one being why you didn't know you had a twin, we just weren't meant to be."

"Mom, you are meant to be, you two love each other and fate brought both of you here," Jess said.

"Girls, it's something you wouldn't understand. Your father and I are over, no matter what you say or do," I told them

"Mom, before you say your completely through with dad, ask yourself this, was it really something dad sis, or were you just so heartbroken that you were irrational and didn't give him a chance," Haley told me. Then the two left the dinning hall.

"Your dad's right Haley, you are bright," I whispered to myself as a tear slid down my cheek.

oOo

"Mitchie!"Brown called. I was still in the dinning hall.

"Yeah Brown!" I shouted back. He came into the dinning hall and sat next to me

"Mitchie darling, what's wrong?" He asked in his thick British accent.

"Am I a bad person Brown?"

"No way, now why would you say that?"

"I've blames Shane for something that's really my fault."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because I have really smart kids, that pointed something out, but Brown it's happened 3 times how many more times would it happen if I forgive him?" I sobbed.

"Mitchie, that's what love is. Giving your heart to someone who can break it, but trusting them not to, if you love Shane you will trust him again."

"That's the thing Brown. I want to, but I cant."

"well then, try to get to know each other again, then maybe you will trust him again." I hugged him

"Thanks Brown," I said then left to go find Shane.

oOo

"I think there's a chance that she might take you back."

"What?" Shane asked his two daughters.

"Mom, might, take, you, back." They said slowly/ Shane's face broke into a smile.

"really." They two just nodded, their eyes then went wide and they ran off.

"Where you two-?" He said to himself.

"Hi Shane," I greeted He turned and smiled.

"Hey Mitchie."

"Shane, I don't want to be mad at you anymore. So lets be friends." I saw his face fall a bit, but he quickly composed himself.

"Ok, friends, for they sake of ours and our daughters sanity," He said. we shook hands.

"So...Would you like to go for a canoe ride, the campers should all be in their cabins so there should be canoes." We walked over and put life jackets on and climbed into a canoe. we made our way to the middle of the lake and ended up paddling in circles which left us both in hysterics.

"Shane, I don't think we doing this right," I said laughing.

"Nope, can't say we are," He told me. After 2 more minutes of going around in circles he suddenly grabbed my arms, "Stop. I'm getting dizzy." I stopped paddling and we just drifted.

"So, what was Haley like growing up?" I asked after 2 minutes of silence.

"She was smart, quiet, sensitive and loves to sing, and everyday she reminded me of you." We were quiet for another 2 minutes.

"What was Jess like?"

"Loud, needed the perfect hair, great listener and also loves to sing and she reminded me of you so much. I'm sorry I kept her away from you," I said crying again. Shane pulled me into a hug.

"sh-h-h, it's ok, I forgive you.'

**A/N: So that's it, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review.**

**Sam**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Shoot me stab me. Do whatever you want. I deserve it. I haven't updated this story in 9 months. I won't give you my address, because I really do not want to be stabbed. So this authors note is going to end now and I am going to start with the next chapter.**

Jess and Haley:

"This is great!" Haley whisper shouted to her sister through the bushed.

"I know we might actually get to be a family!"

"Hey don't jump the gun just yet... we still have a lot of work to do, at the moment they are I the friend zone and only just. we have to move them out of the friend zone and into the romance zone in the next week."

"That should be easy. I mean love doesn't just die does it. Mom has got to still have some feelings for dad."

"I sure as hell hope so, or we have just wasted our entire summer on a lost cause"

They left the bushed and ran up to the dinning hall, before their parents followed came back in the canoes

3 Days Later:

"Ok I think this is going to be harder then we thought," Haley said watching their parents going on another canoe ride.

"But that's romantic isn't it? It's like a date," Jess said looking at her twin with a confused expression.

"Yes it is considered a date but that isn't dad's I'm in love look that's his more I'm having the time of my life with my best friend look."

"What are we going to do? we have 4 days left and then we go back home. And if we don't get mom and dad back together in time, we won't see each other 'til next year."

"But we know of each other's existence. Surly they won't split us up again?" Jess asked.

"They split us up when we were small. They will do it again. Lets go I have an idea." She and Jess ran up to their cabin to go look of supplies before going to classes.

"What are we going to do?" Jess asked when they were hiding behind a big tree.

"You know in the movies, the couple that gets together in the end have this moment when they wrestle and end up in a compromising position?"

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with what we're doing here?"

"Well, we both know that mom and dad aren't just going to start wrestling out of nowhere, so we are going to have to make the fall ourselves."

"Oh, so we are going to do the trip rope vibe, whoever trips is going to bring the other one down and they have the long, deep, wanting stare into the eyes, they kiss and we all live happily ever after." Jess said her eyes glazing over.

"You watch too many rom coms, but yes that is the general idea of the exercise."

"Awesome, but how are we going to get them here without tipping them off or tripping one of the other campers?"

"Every afternoon for the past 3 days they have headed up this path to lunch. I have tied the piece of rope to the there tree and we will pull this end of it when they walk past."

"Haley, I swear you area genius, you definitely take after mom."

"Thanks, now shh, here they come.!" Haley whispered. They ducked behind and watched as Shane and Mitchie walked p the path chatting like best friends not concentrating on where they were going. Just at the right time Jess pulled the string and Shane tripped, pulling Mitchie down with him.

They landed with a thud. Shane with his back on the floor and Mitchie had landed on top of Shane. They started laughing and Mitchie lifted her face off of Shane's chest and slowly stopped laughing when she realized how close her face was to Shane's. Their faces slowly moved closer

...and closer

...And closer

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn. I am horrid aren't I. First I don't update in ages then I leave you with a cliff hanger. So who here is a Glee fan and who watched Tuesdays episode with Blaine. Now for me seeing Darren Criss in an episode of Glee was amazing. I am of course a starkid fan through and through. Soo all those starkid fans leave me a review saying if you're a fan or not I I shall dedicate the next chapter to you, because there is of course going to be another chapter soon, because I actually can't leave you in to much of a suspense.**

**Remember reviews are like Darren Criss to me. They are my life force.**

**Ciao**

**Sam**

**xxx**

**P.S I know it's short, but I am still suffering writer's block for this story. I know 9 months of writers block it's killing me, but I shall try my best to come up with something utterly amazing :D**


End file.
